tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Zora Jugovic
Zora Jugovic (born 1972) is a minor character in The IT Files. A part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, Zora is a lab technician with the Science Wing and a former homicide detective. Biography Zora was born in Belgrade, Serbia, the daughter of two bankers. Growing up Zora became interested in the science-fiction genre, later attending conventions including ones for Star Trek and later International Comics Festival Salon Stripa. Futuristic detective stories, in particular, had a profound impact on Zora, inspiring her to look for a career in law enforcement. Serbia's percentage of female officers was low but Zora managed to make it none the less, remaining in Belgrade. It took going to school part-time time to earn a degree in forensics, with a minor in chemistry, to get Zora her desired promotion to detective. Along the way, Zora made friends with Danka Stojanović, a younger woman who also attended university. Ultimately after years of work Zora was finally promoted after earning her degree. Unfortunately, the years began to take their toll on Zora, her becoming more interested in lab work than the paperwork and footwork of being a detective. In effect Zora retired from active duty to work in the crime lab, none the less managing to maintain a reputation and even at one point be forced to turn down selling the rights to her life story. Interpol ranked Zora as one of the best in her field in spite of her not being with the organization, thus how she ended up on Marika Bran's short-list for people to staff the Science Wing of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Interested in moving to London, in part due to the larger sci-fi conventions, Zora took the job. Within the Science Wing Zora offers a bit of unique perspective, having quite a bit of field experience like both Marika and Makeda Getachew. Zora also hosts a weekly movie night, one frequently featuring one or more science fiction films. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Zora was trapped inside ITEA HQ. Zora worked alongside Suzanna Ortiz to try and understand what was going on, Angelita Castillo also using a potion on her to make her realize the event was caused by magic. Later, after William Volt and Suzanna Ortiz-Volt were married, Zora and the rest of the non-essential personnel were frozen with Type-7, only unfrozen after time returned to normal. Personal Information * Current Age: 37 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 138 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 32C * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Science Department Co-Workers * Marika Bran * Makeda Getachew * Katie Grant * Mia Santos * Hyun Su * Irvine McFarland * Danka Stojanović Appearances * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 Trivia * Zora is based on actress Liz Vassey, who was frozen in an episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Scientists Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA